Neko Neko Soi FonChan
by Oxman
Summary: Soi Fon turns into a cat and can't change back. What will happen to her as she wanders the sereitei. Enjoy!
1. The Kitty Concoction

Neko Neko Soi Fon Chan~

**Chapter 1- The Kitty Concoction**

It was another peaceful day in the seireitei.I had just returned from a mission to exterminate some hollows on the outskirts of north rukongai area 77 with members of my squad and my good-for-nothing, complete waste-of-air, incredibly annoying, whiny, sorry-excuse for a lieutenant Ômaeda what's-his-face.

"As expected of our captain! She's the only one who could face that many hollows without any help from her squad. And she didn't even break a sweat, too!"

"Shut up Ômaeda." Those hollows weren't even worth my time. I finished them so effortlessly, I didn't even bother to keep count of how many I had killed. It was reported that there were over 358 hollows but whatever. I just did it to make sure that I didn't get rusty. After the winter war with Aizen, there were hardly any challenging missions these days. I left, I killed them, I came back, and now I was incredibly bored.

A soul reaper came running toward me and my squad. "Captain Soi Fon."

"What is it?"

"A package arrived for you just outside your office."

"Really?" Hmm..I wonder if it's that same package again? "Men, return to your barracks. I'm going to my office to write a report on the mission." Yeah right, I could hardly remember the mission.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Captain," said Ômaeda. "Should I help you in writing the report?"

"That's unusually kind of you. Normally you hate doing any kind of work."

"Well, I thought it was the least I could do since we didn't really do anything during the mission."

"Hmm, that's right, you **didn't **do anything. Well then, you can go ahead and write the entire report then."

"Th-the whole report?"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no captain! I'll get to it right away!"

"Good."

He ran off to write the report, almost tripping as he did so. I turned and walked toward my office.I arrived at the door to my office to find, just as the soul reaper had said, a package addressed to me. I scanned the area to make sure that there was nobody around, grabbed the package, slipped into my office, and locked my door.

When I opened the package I felt a wave of excitement. "Waaahh..." I said, my tone suddenly changing. Inside was a bundle of cat accessories. "Here's a Neko-chan T-shirt, a pair of Kitty cat ears and tail, a Neko Neko poster, a Meow Meow towel, a pair of Kitty Kitty panties, a Hello Kitty swordchain, and- Aaaahhh! It's a black Kuro Kitty doll!"

Yes, it's true. I'm a cat fanatic. Somehow the fact that I love cat items has spread around and I've been periodically receiving packages with cat items. But I didn't care. I loved anything that reminded me of my precious Lady Yoruichi! Ahhh, Yoruichi! Her feline form is so elegant. Her soft fur, her adorable tail and ears, and her beautiful golden eyes. And when she reverts to her human form her beauty increases tenfold. She has amazing figure from her bountiful bottom to her bounding bosom. Her smooth, brown skin, her slender, yet powerful arms, her graceful legs, her silky smooth violet hair, her sharp eyes, and her smile, her smile! She's gorgeous, graceful but strong, and she has such a warm presence. She's, she's- aahhhh...

(10 minutes after Soi Fon faints imaging her former captain...And no she was not doing anything dirty before that...I think)

"Ahhhh.." I sighed looking up at the ceiling. I would decorate the ceiling and just about every square inch of my office with the cat items I have, but I have a reputation to keep. I'm Soi Fon, captain of squad 2, otherwise known as the Secret Remote Squad and Punishment Force. I'm calm, cool, calculating, and I have zero tolerance for any kind of foolishness whatsoever. I will admit though that the only time I act otherwise is when I browse through my kitty collection and when I'm around Lady Yoruichi.

"Ahhh.." I sighed again. If only I could be more like Yoruichi somehow. Even as the captain of squad 2 she would do whatever she wanted without a care in the world. If only she hadn't run away with that worthless fool Kisuke Urahara. He was the reason she was banished from the soul society for over a century. Her sentence was lifted recently, but I wished that she had brought me along with her as well. It wouldn't have mattered if being a wanted criminal. I would have done anything to be with my precious Yoruichi.

Still, even though she's allowed to come and go as she pleases-which she did anyway-she hasn't done so recently and even when she does she rarely visits me. All that I have to remind me of her are my cat dolls and Yoruichi figurines I confiscated from some soul reapers who believed that they adored her a tenth as much as I did. I continued to go through the rest of the contents of the package when a strange bottle caught my eye.

It had the most adorable cat paw print on the front and had a small pamphlet attached to it. "The amazing _Feline Transfiguration?" _What a lame name. _Have you ever wondered what's it's like to be a cat? To have glistening fur, cute ears and a tail, and a sudden realization as to why playing with cat toys if so much fun? Well, you can! With the amazing Feline Transfiguration, you can turn into a cat as often as you want. All you have to do is drink the entire potion and you'll be puuuurring in no time!_

"Oh my God!" I had no idea that such a fantastic potion existed! With this I could finally be one step closer to my beloved Yoruichi! After putting away the rest of my kitty collection, I opened the bottle. It had the most putrid smell I had ever experienced in my life. I could only imagine what it tasted like. I prepared for the worst. "For my Yoruichi..."

I drank the potion, nearly passing out a few times. The taste was so horrid that I am unable to describe it in words. Oddly enough, although I'm positive that I did, the next moment I was unable to recall ever drinking the potion, though I'm sure I might have nightmares about it for the next few weeks.

Suddenly, my body started to tingle. I assumed that the potion had started taking effect for the room slowly became larger. Without realizing it, I was forced on all fours. My uniform began to increase in size until I could no longer fit it at all. I felt that I had more hair than usual as well. And I'm not sure, but I felt something on top of my head and growing out above my butt. Next thing I knew the room had become pitch black. My uniform must have gotten so large that it covered me completely. Somehow I managed to crawl from under it. I looked at myself in a nearby mirror.

"Oooohhh!" I awed in astonishment. "I'm so, so...beautiful." I was a cat. A feline fatale. And I was adorable too. I stood on four paws, I had pointy cat ears, and a tail. But my most distinguishing feature was my glistening indigo fur and light, gleaming violet-blue eyes. Forgive me Yoruichi, not to sound conceited, but I think that I surpass even your beauty as a cat. Looking back at my uniform, I couldn't believe how huge it was. Even though I was smaller than most people-except for that kid that leads squad 10-my uniform looked as though it belonged to a giant. It had to be at least ten times my current size. And that wasn't all. My office seemed so enormous! I had so much space to run around that I was even able to use several flash steps, which I realized I was still able to do.

"Captain! I finished the report!" The sound of Ômaeda bursting into my office startled me. I'm so glad I hid the newest additions to my kitty collection. Or rather, Ômaeda should be glad I did because I would've had to kill him and gotten rid of his body so that there would be no witnesses. After all, nobody knew what I actually _did_ with the cat items in the packages. Two hits from my Suzumebachi might've done the trick.

"I wonder where the captain could be? And here I was able to finish the report in record time." He's definitely lying. I've never seen him write anything in his life-or do any kind of work for that matter.

"I bet she'd think I was lying my ass off when I showed her this report, but it was soooo easy. She finished off those hollows so fast that the rest of us didn't have to do anything but keep count." Okay, so he wasn't lying.

"Still, I can't believe that she was able to kill 500 hollows! And about 50 of them were gillians!" 500? Gillians? Wow, I can't remember doing any of that.

"Hmm? What's this? When did this cat get in here?"

Shit, he noticed me!

"It couldn't possibly be the captain's could it?"

There's a thought.

"Naw, it couldn't be. The Captain would never get a pet. And even if she did there's no way she could take care of it."

I twitched_._

Well, that guy might be an idiot, but I have to give him credit. For him to even notice a superior assassin like me is impressive-or maybe I just let my guard down being turned into a cat and all. Anyway, he'll be ogling me soon. Even that oaf can't resist an adorable cat like me-

"I hate cats."

Huh?

"Really, I can't stand them! They rip up expensive clothes and furniture, leave disgusting fur everywhere, and they always love eating smelly fish and nasty rats!"

What!

"The only thing to do about cats," he drew his sword, " is to get rid of them."

"Mreoowww!" I bolted out my office. MY office! I can't believe that bastard! I fled until I was a good distance away. Luckily, the oaf is allergic to any kind of work. He didn't even try to chase me.

"So he hates cats does he? Thinks that they're smelly and have disgusting fur, huh? Well, he's going to be screaming in agony when I tear him and his expensive clothes to shreds after I turn back-" Wait a minute? I forgot for a moment but-how do I turn back?


	2. The Bad Idea

Neko Neko Soi Fon-Chan~

**Chapter 2- The Bad Idea**

This is truly pathetic no matter how you look at it. It was bad enough that I was chased out of **my** own office, but now I'm stalking **my** office on a nearby rooftop waiting for that dumbass Ômaeda to leave **my** office. What the hell was that idiot doing in there anyway? Although I feel like an idiot myself right about now. How could I have been so careless? I can't believe I drank that disgusting cat potion without thinking of how to change back! Normally potions like that ware off after a while, but that potion was so terrible that I wouldn't be surprised if the effects were permanent, not to mention that I drank the whole bottle. So, the plan was simple: find a way to get back into **my** office, find the pamphlet that came with the potion, and pray that there was a way for me to change back. Not that praying was going to help me. And what the hell was taking that idiot so long!

"Geez! The captain needs to clean her office more often" I finally heard the oaf say. He stepped out my office with a trash can in his hands. "And she needs to air the place out too. I mean really, where could that horrible stench have come from? God I feel like throwing up just being in here. That smell could kill someone" So why aren't you dead then? "Well the captain should be happy that I took the liberty of cleaning out her office. I'll just leave the door open for a bit so that the place can get some fresh air." He walked off with a stupid grin on his face.

"Please~ As if I needed that slob to clean my office" I said to myself. "God he's such a dumbass. Wait a minute. Did he just say that he clean out my office? Don't tell me he-!" I rushed in through the door. The office was the same as it before I left a little while ago. It wasn't dirty at all. The moron made it sound like the place was a pigs sty. The horrible stench still lingered, but I didn't notice it. Nor did I notice my uniform neatly folded on the couch. What I did notice instead was that the bottle the cat potion came in was gone. And so was the pamphlet that came with it! "That idiot!" How was I supposed to change back now? I didn't know whether the potion would ware off with time or if there was an antidote! Am I going to spend the rest of my life as an adorable cat?

"Well that should be enough time for the office to air out." Great the idiot's back. I ran out the office. "What the hell? What was that cat doing in there again. It better not have made a mess in the captain's office or I'll-" I slashed his face with my claws. "Gyahhhh! My face!" he screamed in pain. "My beautiful face! Damn cat! You're gonna pay!"

That was the last thing I heard him say before I used a couple of flash steps to get myself a few hundred yards away. It's moments like that where being a cat is actually pretty convenient. His face should be the least of his worries when I change back. If I ever change back...

Reality hit me again like a brick wall. How was I ever going to change back? I can't believe I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a cat. A cute, fluffy, adorable cat. I love that it makes me closer to my dear Yoruichi, but I still wanted to at least be able to hug her and pet her as a human too! I continued to sulk down the street until I bumped into something. Oww.

"Oh, what's this?" I looked up to see Nemu, the lieutenant of 12th company, staring down at me. "What's a cat doing wandering around here?" she said. She bent down and ran her fingers over my fur. "Your fur. It's so soft and pretty."

Ahhhh. Her hand felt so nice and soft. This is what I wanted. To feel someone softly caress my beautiful, indigo fur. Without realizing it I laid down and rolled over. "Oh. You really like it when someone pets your fur, don't you?" She continued to rub my fur with her hand. Then, using her other hand, she gently scratched the back of my ears. Aaahhhh... It felt so nice and relaxing. I wonder if Yoruichi feels like this too when someone pets her and scratches her ears. Maybe she does the same things as well. As embarrassing as it was I couldn't help myself. It felt so good. I started to purr softly. She giggled.

Then she picked me up and held me in her arms. "Hmm," she said looking straight at my neck. "You don't seem to have a collar. I wonder if you belong to someone?" My stomach growled. How embarrassing. I'm actually glad that I'm a cat right now. "Oh. Are you hungry? Let's see... I know. Maybe the doctor will have something for you to eat at the lab."

As she started toward the 12th company barracks it hit me. Of course! Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of Squad 12 and chief of research and development. He can make an antidote for me! It's a good thing I ran into Nemu. Lucky! Now I'll be back to normal in no time!

(Please take a moment to think about why asking the soul society's number 1 psychotic, mad scientist for help might be a bad idea.)

We had arrived in at the 12th company's R&D lab. I've seen the outside of the lab plenty of times, but I've never actually been inside before.

"Good afternoon lieutenant Kurotsuchi!" said a couple of soul reapers from 12th company. Now that I think about it, I remember hearing that Nemu was originally created by the captain of 12th company. I guess that technically means that he's her father and that they technically have the same last name.

We stepped inside the building. For a while it looked the same as any other squad's barracks, though slightly darker. Nemu stopped as soon as she reached a white door. There was a sign that read, "Captain's lab. DO NOT ENTER." And in fine print on a very small sign beneath it read, "Unless you desire to become a possible test subject." Nemu knocked a few times.

"Who is it? What simpleton could possibly have a reason for disturbing my research? This had better be good or else you'll going to enjoy becoming my next experiment!"

"It's me doctor," said Nemu. I was impressed. After hearing that, I was sure that there was no one other than a captain who would get within a hundred miles of this door.

"Oh it's just you Nemu. Where the hell have you been? Well don't just stand out there! Come in, I could actually use your assistance for once."

The door opened on its own. That's a scientist's lab for you. Almost everything was automated. The room was very dimly lit. As we stepped in I looked around. It really did look like a scientist's lab. A mad scientist that is. There were large containers with weird things inside them. Some had body parts stored inside them while others had large creatures that looked like they were still alive. There were also shelves with bottles containing strangely colored liquids in them. All of the bottles had labels on them. (One in particular labeled "Breast Expansion" caught my eye. I'll have to remember that.) The various machines and devices scattered everywhere made strange noises while computers continuously blinked with a variety flashing lights. It had to be the creepiest place I had ever seen. How could someone possibly live here?

We continued walking until we came upon a large monitor. With the room being as dark as it was I nearly went blind from the screen's glow. Beneath it Kurotsuchi was hovering over an large table. "Ah, there you are Nemu," he said. "I need you to test the prototype of a new invention I'm currently working on." He turned to reveal a strange device that looked like a weapon of some sort. "It's not really the most interesting or remotely intriguing subject, but for a while now I've observed that humans in the world of the living use weapons to fire small metal objects similar to kido, however they don't nearly contain as much force, nor do they require any useless chanting or spirit energy. The weapons come in a variety of shapes and models and their uses can vary. One might have a higher rate of fire, another might have superior accuracy over a incredibly long distance, while another might contain highly explosive force. These weapons are called firearms, more commonly known as guns. This device is modeled after the very same firearms the humans use, though as a prototype it- Nemu, what the hell is that you're holding?"

If I didn't realize that it was me that he was referring to, I would have fallen asleep. "It's a cat, sir," said Nemu. "I found it wandering the seireitei. It was hungry and I was wondering if there was anything here in the lab that we could feed it."

"We have no such things here. Nothing that won't kill it or turn it into something horribly grotesque anyway. Now get rid of it and test out the prototype of this new invention of mine."

"Wait a minute!" I shouted, jumping out of Nemu's arms and onto a table with some containers filled with strange colored liquids. There was no way I was going to leave here on four legs.

"Hmm?"

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I am Captain Soi Fon of Squad 2. I've come here to make a request."

"Is that so? For what reason, pray tell, would you possibly be in need of my assistance?"

I continued. "As you can see I have been turned into a cat. This happened after drinking a potion I had received, however I have no way of turning back. I'm here to request that you create an antidote for me."

"No."

"What? B-But why?"

"I see no reason to accept such a request from you. I don't work for free you know. It's not like you have anything of particular value that you could offer me as compensation. Besides it was your own foolishness that got you into this predicament. Now begone. I'm very busy at the moment."

"What? But how else am I supposed to change back. You have to help me!"

"It's none of my concern. You'll just have to get used to chasing mice, ripping up furniture, and leaving your messes everywhere. Come now Nemu. Let's go to the simulation room."

(For those who haven't guessed, I'm making this up as I go. I have no way of knowing if he actually has a simulation room or if the description of his lab is accurate.)

"Wait! Captain Kurotsuchi you have to-" I accidentally bumped into a stand that held a large flask. "Waaaahhh!"

_Crash!_

"Oh great. The simpleton broke something. You know you should really be careful. You never know what the contents of those containers might do to you." As he turned around his expression changed. "Hmmm? What's this?" He stared at me as if I was a strange creature he had never seen before. I turned to look at myself.

My fur had changed color. It was now a brilliant, glistening shade of deep blue. Every single hair on my body sparkled at the end making my body glow. I looked more like a nature spirit than a regular cat now.

"Interesting..." he said tossing his invention somewhere. I heard it crash somewhere in the room. So much for being busy. He continued to stare at me.

"That flask contained 237 extremely lethal poisons that could kill, corrode, or destroy any person or inanimate object it came in contact with in a matter of seconds. But, instead of horribly killing you, it changed the color of your fur to an unusual shade of azure blue." Really? I couldn't tell. It just looked like a deep shade of blue to me. I have to admit that having my fur called such a color sounded very majestic. Thank goodness I didn't ponder one it a second longer. I turned just in time to see a creepy smile form across Kurotsuchi's face. "I've changed my mind. Perhaps you'll make a much more interesting test subject for my experiments."

A what now?

"Nemu, capture her!"

Uh oh.

"Yes sir." She lunged at me.

"Mreooww!" I avoided her just in time. Then I bolted toward the door and out the room. There was no way in hell I was going to let that maniac mess around with my body!

"So you think you can escape, do you?" he said. "Foolish thinking indeed! I won't let such a valuable test subject get away!"


	3. Indiana Fon and the Ghostly Escape

Neko Neko Soi Fon-Chan~

**Chapter 3: Indiana Fon and the Ghostly Escape**

"Huff, huff, huff, huff, huff..."

Okay, so maybe asking a completely psychotic, mad scientist for help wasn't the best idea. First he completely refuses to create a cure to change me back to normal and now he wants to use me as some sort of weird science experiment! I've heard rumors of what Mayuri Kurotsuchi does to anyone unlucky enough to become one of his test subjects and I am not going be next!

So now I'm desperately trying to escape Squad Twelve's Barracks (a.k.a the Department of Research and Development) before I end up as...I don't want to know. If I was an idiot, I'd be running around like a chicken with its head cut off completely lost, but an expert assassin such as myself always has an escape route available. Despite being dimly lit, I was able to remember the corridors I had taken with Nemu on the way to Kurotsuchi's laboratory.

I turned a corner and could see the exit, as I expected to of course. Now all that was left was to go through the doors and-

"My, my. Leaving so soon?"

Out of nowhere a steel door came crashing down on the exit sealing it shut. Steel panels sealed the windows shut one by one until...**complete and total darkness.** At least it would have been if it wasn't for my blue fur, which was still glowing.

"Did honestly believe that it would be so simple as to elude capture while in the confines of my laboratory?" Kurotsuchi's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, possibly from some speakers. "Come now. There's absolutely no possible way that I would allow such a valuable test subject to slip through my fingers. Don't you agree Captain?"

Damn that Kurotsuchi! He was toying with me this whole time. With my escape route blocked, I'll have to find another way out.

"Now let the experiment begin! First, I'd like to test the physical abilities of your current feline form."

"Forget it!" I shouted. "I won't become a test subject in one of your ridiculous experiments!"

"No need to shout Captain. And for your information my experiments are not ridiculous. As a scientist, I have a desire to uncover the secrets of any unnatural phenomenon in the world and to do so I use whatever means necessary. Anyway, I would never have someone become one of my research subjects without offering something in return."

"So you'll create a cure then?"

"Of course. If you'll allow me to dissect you I'll gladly look into the means of changing you into your previous form."

"Like hell I will!" Obviously he had no intention of helping me change back.

"Well how about this then. If you can make it through all of the traps I have set then you may leave."

"Really?" There had to be a catch.

"For now anyway." I knew it. "And another thing. If you are caught in the traps and find yourself unable to move then you will have the pleasure of taking part in the next experiment immediately."

"Is that all?"

"Correct. Those are the conditions I have set for this experiment."

"Alright then. I accept." I didn't have a choice really. There was nothing I could do with a giant steel door in my way. At least not as a cat there wasn't. Besides, there was no trap that existed that was ingenious enough to capture me.

I began to sprint down the corridor next to the exit. I wanted out of this place as soon as possible. "Now activating traps." Nemu's voice. Whatever, as if I had to worry about some ridiculous tra-

_Whish! _Something fly a hair in front of my nose. I turned to see an arrow piercing the wall. What the hell! I didn't even notice the arrow at all! _Whish, whish!_ Two more arrows as fast as the first passed by right behind me and over my head.

"Mreooooooow!" Soon more arrows started flying at me from both sides. I was just barely able to dodge them when before more came flying at me! Suddenly, arrows started flying from in front of me, behind me, even above me! What kind of crazy trap is this? It was all I could do to just avoid being catkababed!

After dodging for dear life with my amazing acrobatics the arrows stopped coming. I corridor was silent once again. "I commend you for avoiding the first trap," Kurotsuchi's voice again. "As you can see these are no ordinary traps. If one does not take caution it will be the end of them." No kidding. Hopefully, those arrows were the worst trap. "But don't relax yet! There are still many more difficult traps ahead." Just great. "There is no need to worry though. Not all of the traps are fatal. A few traps will leave the average soul reaper within an inch of his life."

"So what will they do to a cat! And wait a minute! What do you mean a few of them aren't fatal! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Well this is an one of **my** experiments."

"So you admit that your experiments are crazy!"

"I will admit that some of my experiments are somewhat excessively extreme sometimes."

"More like all the time!"

"They do, however, produce the best results. Now if you'll be so kind as to proceed to the next trap please."

Damn that bastard!

"Oh and while we're at it, Nemu kindly put on some exciting background music."

"Yes doctor." Nemu replied. "Shall I play the theme to _Star Wars_?"

"Excellent choice, but I'm afraid that it doesn't fit the mood."

"The theme song to _Pirates of the Caribbean _ perhaps?"

"I don't recall ever going out to sea."

"How about the theme to the recent _Harry Potter_ movie?"

"Why would a scientist such as myself want to listen to a song associated with a ridiculous thing such as magic! Burn it!"

"Then shall I play a montage of _Bleach_ openings?"

"Damn it Nemu! Pick something that fits the mood! For crying out loud this is serious!" How the hell is picking background music serious? And what kind of songs are those anyway?

"Then I shall play the theme of the _Indiana Jones_ movies. Is that appropriate doctor?"

"Perfect!" The sound of music began to play throughout the corridor.

"Stop doing something so stupid and take this seriously damn it!" I yelled. I couldn't believe that they were busy deciding on music to play while my life is at stake.

"You should really think before you speak. I might be offended that you associated me with an such unintelligent and vulgar word. Then I'll become depressed, start to sulk, and my elbow might hit a button like this."

_Beep_

"Oops. How clumsy of me. I seemed to have accidentally pressed a button with my elbow while I was sulking. You should hurry and move on Captain before something unfortunate happens to you."

Suddenly I heard a loud rumbling. Turning around I saw a giant boulder heading straight toward me! "Mreoooooww!" I ran. I ran for my life. If I slowed down even a little I'd be crushed into a pancake.

Then the floor suddenly disappeared before me. Below was a pit filled with spikes. In the dark I had no way of telling how big of a jump I'd have to take and the boulder was closing in.

"Having trouble are we?" Kurotsuchi's voice again. "Maybe if you look around you might find something to help you." I took a closer look across the pit to see a rope hanging in the middle from the ceiling. "Of course you'd need hands to make use of it."

Normally I'd have been mad. However, the good doctor is seriously underestimating me. If I can't leap across or swing across, then I'll just have to run across.

That said I jumped towards the wall and began to run along it, hopping from wall to wall whenever I began to lose momentum until I finally saw the floor. I made a perfect landing as the sound of the boulder crashing into the pit rang through the corridor. Music to **my** ears.

"Impressive. But you're far from done."

He wasn't joking. As I continued I had to avoid being crushed by moving walls (again), impaled by spikes (ouch), outrun a crumbling floor (oh please), shocked in an electrified pool (cough), sliced in two by a pendulum of doom (who the hell uses that anymore?), and blasted to bits by lasers (what the hell?). After all that running I took a minute to catch my breath.

"Well now I can confirm that the traps work."

"I thought you were testing me?"

"I am, but I was also testing the traps as well. After these past few breaks in that have resulted in my lab being destroyed I had to install some security. By the way, I advise that you continue befor-"

A wall slammed down behind me. "Wha!" Then another wall came down in front of me blocking my path. "What the-" I was completely trapped!

"Too late. Oh well. I guess you lose this game Captain. I'll prepare the next experiment right now then."

_Shing!_

I looked up. Spikes had appeared on the ceiling and were coming down on top of me. Damn that Kurotsuchi! He had no intention of letting me get away from the start! There was nothing I could do. Walls blocked me on all sides and the ceiling was slowly coming down on top of me.

Damn! I can't believe I'm going to die in a place like this. Not in defeated in battle, not of disease or old age, but as a cat. The only thing I regret is not being able to see Yoruichi one last time.

The ceiling was coming down. My fate was sealed. I closed my eyes. "Damn it!"

_Smash!_

Huh? What's going on? It's pitch black but I'm not dead. But I'm sure the ceiling came down on me, so why-?

I tried moving my legs. They still worked. I flicked my ears. They worked too. I tried moving my tail. Yup, still there. So how come it was pitch black? I looked up. I could still see the faint glow of my fur, but the ceiling looked farther away and had lost its spikes. I glance behind myself but it became pitch black again. Curious, I cocked my tail up and tilted my head up as well.

My tail was raised in the air, but the rest of my body disappeared into the floor! I raised myself on my hind legs and looked down. The lower half of my body disappeared into the floor-no, went through the floor entirely!

"What the? How is that possible?" I heard Kurotsuchi shout in astonishment. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed that the upper half of a glowing blue cat standing upright through a floor-or rather the ceiling which had crashed down on me moments before. And if I could go through the floor, then maybe...

I ran toward the wall at full speed. Everything went dark and then...Sunlight! Yes! I was right! I was able to run through wall. I don't know how I was able to do it but now I'm finally out of that mad house. I better get out of here before that psychotic scientist shows up.

"Mmmnn... Interesting..."

"Shouldn't we try to capture Captain Soi Fon doctor?"

"Oh don't worry I will. I'm just excited is all. It's been a while since I've had such an interesting test subject."


	4. Yuki

Neko Neko Soi Fon Chan~

**Chapter 4: Yuki**

"This should be far enough I think."

I had just escaped the madhouse that was 12th company's laboratory after almost becoming a part of a science experiment so horrifying that I could only imagine it in my worst nightmares! Actually, whatever that mad scientist had in store for me was probably a hundred times worse than that. And as the Supreme Commander of the Secret Remote Squad and Punishment Force, that's saying something. My squad often carries out missions that are too gruesome for anyone to know about. But I still can't believe that he would try to experiment on me as a cat! Usually Kurotsuchi's always looking for human bodies as test subjects. What's worse is that it doesn't matter what type of condition the body is in when he gets it. It could be heathy, sickly, or even a corpse. As long as he has a body to use for his research he doesn't care.

By the time I had stopped running I was already halfway across the sereitei. If there was one thing that Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of 12th company was know for, it's that he will do anything for the sake of his research. Pursuing a cat around the entire soul society is not beyond this, so I wanted to discourage him as much as I possibly could. As long as there was room for me to escape, there was no way he, nor anyone in the Thirteen Court Guard Companies, would be able to catch me.

Still, what happened in there was certainly strange. If what Kurotsuchi said was true, then I should have died an extremely gruesome death the moment that beaker full of poison spilled all over me. Yet instead it had given me a somewhat ghostly appearance. What's more, I should have definitely been crushed by the spiked ceiling that came down on top of me and yet I was perfectly fine. I looked back at my fur. It had reverted to its previous indigo color. I hadn't realized that it had changed color since I ran through the wall to the outside. I can only assume that it had changed when I left the building. Likewise, it would probably be impossible for me to phase through any other solid objects while my fur is like this.

Before I had anymore time to think about what happened- "Grrrrroooooowwwwwl!" Oh, my stomach! I hadn't had anything to eat all day! And running around had made me exhausted. I fell on my side, too tired to stand upright. This day has been horrible so far. I was turned into a cat, chased out of my office, had poison spilled over top of me, almost ended up a research specimen, almost killed a number of different ways, and now I was so weak that I felt that I was about to die from hunger. There was no way that this day could get any worse.

"Hey, what's this? A cat?" Damn.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and was soon staring face-to-face with 10th Company's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Aww~, what an adorable kitty! What are you doing on the side of the road? Are you lost?"

Oh. My. God. Of all the people to find me, why did it have to be this big breasted bimbo? Although I have no personal grudges against her, this is the only woman who ticks me off every time I look at her. I understand that my breasts are somewhat underdeveloped and that there are many well endowed female soul reapers in the seireitei, but this woman parades around the fact that hers are especially huge. The vulgar way she wears her uniforms gives men the wrong impression that her boobs are so huge that they're about to burst out of her chest. Who the hell does she think she is! Miss Yoruichi's breasts are just as huge, but she would never announce it to the world like this woman does! (A/N: Actually she would and she would do it with the sole intention of having men eyeball her all day.) Also, there are women like Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu, the captain and assistant captain of 4th Company. Both are well endowed women who wear their uniforms properly. They don't use their breasts as a way to persuade men to do whatever they ask like this woman does! (Although Unohana has no trouble persuading anyone to do as she says at all.)

Matsumoto took a moment to look at the rest of my body. "You don't seem to have a collar so I guess you don't belong to anyone. You poor thing, you're covered in dirt," she said. "I know! I'll take you to my squad's barracks and get you cleaned up!" With that she started walking toward 10 company's barracks, holding me firmly against her chest as she did so. It was a very comfortable ride, however I couldn't help feeling extremely annoyed for some reason.

"You really are an adorable kitty," she said to me as we walked. "You're so cute and you're fur is so pretty even though it's a little dirty. And since you don't seem to have an owner, I'll keep you as pet." I didn't answer back. One thing that was known about Matsumoto was that she liked to tease those who had misfortune concerning their appearance. She doesn't even mind making fun of captains either. I had a feeling that she would never let me live down that I became a cat, even if I find a way to change back.

"Hello Rangiku."

"Ah, Momo!" We turned to see Momo Hinamori walking toward us. She was holding a stack of papers in her arms. "How have you been?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Momo Hinamori, the assistant captain of 5th Company. Until recently, she was hospitalized in 4th Company's barracks for some time. This is a young girl who has suffered greatly the past year and all at the hands of Sosuke Aizen. From the ryoka incident to Aizen's betrayal, to the final battle with the Arrancars, she's had nothing but misfortune plague her. Although Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi, both assistant captains of Squad's 3 and 9, were deeply hurt from Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen's betrayal, Aizen's betrayal almost cost Hinamori her life, twice. I know the feeling of being betrayed by the person you admire most, but for them to almost kill you must've been quite an ordeal to endure. She's a strong young girl, although I have to say that I'm a little concerned for her as well.

"Hey, is that a cat?" Hinamori asked while looking down at me. "How cute! Who does it belong to?"

"It doesn't have a collar, so I can't tell if it has an owner or not."

"Is it a male or a female?"

"I don't know." They checked. "It's a girl."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to keep her as a pet?"

"But isn't it prohibited to keep pets in the company barracks?"

"So what? Captain Komamura gets to sleep in Squad 7's barracks."

"I don't think you can consider him as a pet..." (A/N: Captain Sajin Komamura is a wolf)

"Even so, he keeps Goro as a pet!"

"Goro?" Goro?

"Captain Komamra's pet dog. I've seen them go on walks together in the mountains of Rukongai."

"Really? Well then I guess it's okay...But will Shiro let you keep a pet?"

"Who, the captain? Don't worry about it. He's hardly around anywa-"

"There you are Matsumoto."

"C-Captain!" Suddenly, everything went dark. Apparently Matsumoto had stuffed me in her uniform in an attempt to hide me from Captain Tôshirô Hitsugaya of 10th Company.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Hitsugaya asked. "And why are you wearing your uniform like that?"

"W-well, uh, it's just that it's so...so cold! It's so chilly these days that I just tightened up my uniform a bit, that's all."

"Really? It doesn't feel that cold to me. The weather's actually been pretty warm lately."

"Well of course it doesn't seem cold to you captain! How could someone who uses an ice zanpaku-tô feel cold at all!"

"That's not true! I get cold during the winter just like everyone else does."

Hinamori chimed in. "I think he just don't want to feel left out when everyone wears their winter clothes. Isn't that right Shiro?"

"M-Momo!" Hitsugaya sounded flustered. "H-How have you been? W-when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time! Don't tell me you just noticed me?"

"That's not true! I was just focused on talking to Matsumoto, that's all."

"You mean you were focused on her breasts, weren't you?"

"Really Captain? If you wanted to see my boobs all you had to do was ask."

"I was not staring at your breasts! I just came to tell you something!"

"Shiro, you're such a pervert."

"He is still a growing boy after all."

"I am not a pervert! And it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

_Grrrrooooooooowwwwwwwl_

"..."

"Uh, Matsumoto. Was that your stomach?"

"W-who me? It's nothing!

"Really? But that sounded like a loud growling sound just now..."

"I just haven't had anything to eat in a while, that's all. Really! Hahaha..." Well, what did you expect? I hadn't eaten all day and I was stuffed inside this airhead's uniform while the three of them were chattering for no reason. Not only was I hungry, now I was uncomfortable and, contrary to what Matsumoto just said, it was indeed fairly warm outside. I shifted my head a little and notice that I was right next to her nipple. Hmmm...Well they do say that cows with huge utters have good milk.

"Eeeep!" Matsumoto shrieked.

"What's wrong Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's n-nothing...Just a cramp that's all." I continued.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

"Uhh...Matsumoto?"

"It's nothing, really! This cramp just really hurts that's all, ah!" I was finished. Surprisingly, her milk tasted better than I thought.

"Ooookaaay...," I could tell that Hitsugaya sounded a little disturbed. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out and won't be back for a while. I've finished all the paperwork so you don't have to worry about doing anything. Just make sure that nothing bad happens okay?"

"Yes,Captain."

"Well then, I'm off."

"See you later Shiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," he called back as he left. When I couldn't hear his footsteps, Matsumoto let me out of her uniform.

"Are you okay Rangiko?"

"I am but the cat was sucking on my boob!"

"Well, unless that was your stomach growling, I think that she was very hungry."

"Yeah, well she didn't have to bite on my boob."

"Where's Shiro going anyway?"

"Probably out to train."

"Train?"

"Yeah, he's been training ever since the battle with the arrancars. He's upset because he couldn't do anything to stop Aizen and-" Her voice trailed off.

"And?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, it's been really empty in the office lately. I figured that having a cat would keep me company."

"That makes sense."

"Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"Not really. I just have to turn in these reports. I don't have any plans other than that." That's right. I had forgotten that just like Izuru and Hisagi, Hinamori has to take care the captain's duties until the position is filled.

"Great! Then can you stay with me tonight and help me take care of this cat?"

"Sure. I'd be glad to."

"Yay, a sleepover! It'll be great, just the three of us!" There is now way in hell that I'd allow myself to be someone's pet. Still, at least that solves my lodging problem tonight.

"What are you going to name her?"

"How about...Yuki."

Hinamori giggled. "Perfect."

It wasn't a bad name I guess.

o.O.o

A/N: Finally, chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. Besides not having time to write, I realized that I actually had writer's block. I can't write a story if I don't have fun writing it and the idea I had before seemed so boring. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I pretty much know how the rest of the story is going to play out, but if you have any requests let me know. It might help me release the next chapter faster! I'm sure you're dying to know if Soi Fon remains a cat or not. And before anyone asks, Yoruichi will definitely appear in the story, but not until the last chapter. Until then, enjoy the tails of Yuki. LOL.


	5. Two Cats and a Bell

**Neko Neko Soi Fon Chan~**

**Chapter 5: Two Cats and a Bell**

"Here we are Yuki. Welcome to Squad 10."

Matsumoto and I had just walked into the captain's office of the 10th Company barracks. She had brought me here so that I could have a chance to walk around and inspect my new "home". Hinamori had left us to go turn in her reports when we split up earlier. "I'll bring something for Yuki to eat on my way back," she had said. "Why don't you take her to Squad 10's office so that she can get comfortable?"

So here we were. It was a nice little office. The captain's desk overlooked two sofas and the table between them in the center of the room. In one corner of the room were a couple of bookshelves while another corner was occupied by a couple of folded futons. Upon closer inspection, the bookshelves had a wide variety of books to choose from. Encyclopedias and reference books filled most of the first bookshelf while the second shelf of books contained many novels as well as several magazines. Judging by the way the magazines weren't placed on the shelf neatly and from the front cover of one that stuck out more than the others, I could tell that they belonged to Matsumoto. The last two shelves on the bottom were filled with manga. They were neatly shelved and split into different series. About a third of the shelves were taken up by a series called _Bleach_, whatever that was. I guess that even as a captain of one of the 13 Guard Companies, Hitsugaya was still just a kid. Reading comics all day is just something that little boys like to do.

"Haaaaa...," Matsumoto sighed, slumping on the couch. "It's so boring and quiet here! The captain's always going off to do some special training and leaves me here all by myself! Even when he comes back all he does is sleep and take care of the piles of paperwork on his desk. He doesn't even order me to help him! There are rarely any missions and nobody wants to go drinking with me. It's sooo boooooriiiiiinnnngggg!"

It seems like I wasn't the only one who's been bored recently. I'll admit that I felt a little sympathy toward Matsumoto after hearing this. Still, that didn't mean that I was going to provide her entertainment by revealing my identity. Instead, I was going to follow one of the rules of being an assassin: adapt to the situation. I was brought here to keep her company as her pet, so that's what I was going to do. It's not that I was being nice or anything. Honestly, I just wanted someone to pet my fur again.

I walked over toward the couch Matsumoto was lying on. Just as I expected, she smiled and ran her hand over my fur. When she brought her hand back to her side, I leaped on top of her, half-pretending to want her to pet me some more. "Oof! Yuki!" she giggled. She took her hand and ran it along my fur again.

Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed. "Oh, Yuki. Why do guys push themselves so hard? They're always so reckless. Don't they realize that they're just making us girls worry about them?" That was a question that I wouldn't have been able to answer, even in my human form, for a number of reasons. The main one was that I can't recall ever being attracted to a man before. I have no interest in men who are weaker than me and the ones who are strong are either battle crazy morons, psychotic, too old, not human, stuck up, or too young. I can understand training hard to become stronger because I've done so in order for Ms. Yoruichi to see me as an equal. However, I've never been stupid enough to ever attempt something crazy like challenging an opponent who was way out of my league or continue to fight a losing battle even at the cost of my life. And I'd have to be completely insane to ever attempt challenging an army of soul reapers or arrancars with only a group of five people.

Matsumoto continued to pet my fur. "Maybe I should train too. There's not much else to do these days anyway. What do you think Yuki?" I think that you should have been training in the first place instead of lying on a couch consulting a cat for advice on your problems. I doubt that she has any real motivation to do so anyway. "Yeah, maybe I should train. Then maybe I'll be able to look for that guy who's always going somewhere without ever saying goodbye." I stand corrected.

It was obvious that the man she was talking about was Gin Ichimaru. Apparently they have some kind of weird relationship going on between them. I had heard that they were in the Soul Reaper Academy together, so I guess they must've been childhood friends or something. Whatever their relationship was, Matsumoto never hesitates to rush into danger if it means getting the chance to find Gin. I had heard that she even chased after Gin and Aizen, after the humiliating defeat of the other captains, to the relocated Karakura town, knowing full well that she was no match for either of them. After Aizen's defeat, she was treated by Fourth Company who had located her on a rooftop. Gin however, was nowhere to be found.

After a few more minutes of stroking my fur, Matsumoto's hand stopped moving. She had fallen asleep. She must not have had any serious personal problems because she had no trouble falling asleep quickly and I doubt it was the because the sofa was that comfortable.

Then I heard voice suddenly. "That Rangiku...!" the voice growled. "I can't believe that she would take a stray cat off the street and bring it here to keep as a pet. She's always doing things and bothering people on a whim. No wonder she hasn't found herself a boyfriend yet." The voice sounded like it was coming from over the sofa. I climbed over the top of the it to find a pink cat sitting on top of the captain's desk. It had white fur at the end of it's paws and the color of the fur on its head was dark red. It leaped to the sofa I was standing on and began to pace around me, examining me from head to tail. "She must really be getting old. She can't find herself a man to spend time with so she has to find a stray cat to keep her company. Well, at least her taste isn't all that bad. This cat's fur is pretty nice and shiny, but it isn't the least bit cute at all."

What the hell? Who was this cat? She was talking to me as if I didn't notice that she was right in front of me. It was really starting to tick me off. "I guess it's not your fault I, though. Not everyone can be as cute and adorable as me," she boasted.

"Is that so?" I replied. "And just what makes you so sure that you're cuter than me?"

She turned her head in surprise, apparently not expecting me to have answered back. "Weeelll~" she said. "Other than the fact that you're covered in dirt, you simply have no sense of style."

"Style?"

"That's right, style. Just look at my fur. You can tell how soft and smooth it is just by looking at it. And look at how the color blends around my body. It changes from a deep red to a cool pink and then to a delicate white. I'll admit that you're fur is a nice shade of blue-"

"Indigo."

"Whatever. Like I was saying, even if you were to clean yourself up and restore the shine back into your fur, you still wouldn't be able to match my sense of style."

"Ooohh, I get it," I said.

"That's right," she answered snidely.

"So what you're saying is that having a sense of style means looking like I just came out of the wash."

"What?"

"Wow, those members of Squad 4 must do a really bad job at cleaning laundry. To think that they would mess up the colors on a stuck up cat this badly."

"Did you just call me a piece of laundry?"

"Well I certainly wasn't the one who was hung out to dry on a clothesline."

"Listen you! Don't go thinking that you can just make fun of me and not expect to get hurt!"

"Big talk for a cat who likes to get scrubbed down in bubbly water."

"Why you-!"

"Bring it on Bubbles!" I've been itching to blow off some steam all day.

"Grrrr!...Hey, wait a minute? How are you even able to see me anyway?"

"What?" I said confused. Why was she asking me this question now? I was arguing with her as I would with any other person. "What are you talking about? We've been talking for so long, why are you just realizing this now?"

"Well I, uh," she stammered. "You know, I was just caught up in the moment is all."

"Idiot."

"I am not!" she fumed. "Anyway, this is really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that there should be no one other than Rangiku who should be able to see me, let alone have a argument with me."

"Why? Who are you anyway?"

"You're not good at taking hints are you? I'm Rangiku's zanpaku-tô, Haineko."

"What? Matsumoto's zanpaku-tô?"

"Get it now?"

This couldn't be happening. Only a soul reaper can communicate with their zanpaku-tô. No one else should even be able to see it. So how is it that I was having a conversation with one right now?

At that moment the door opened. "I'm here!" It was Hinamori. She was holding a bag and three of bottles of milk.

"Hm?" Matsumoto mumbled sleepily. "Oh, Momo! Great! You brought something for Yuki to eat!"

"Yup. I brought milk and some taiyaki for Yuki to eat. I also brought extra for ourselves."

"Aaaawww~" Matsumoto said, teary-eyed. "You thought about me as well as Yuki. You're so sweet Momo~" She hugged Hinamori as she said that.

"Umm, it was nothing, really. Rangiku!" The fact that the two of them were able to have this little comedy routine meant that they really didn't think it was strange seeing two cats standing on top of the desk. Which means they could only see me.

When Matsumoto finally let go of Hinamori, she pulled a bowl out of the bag, opened one of the bottles of milk, and poured it in. Then she grabbed a taiyaki from the bag and placed both of them in front of me. While she did that, Matsumoto grabbed another taiyaki out of the bag and one of the bottles of milk for herself. "Here you go Yuki." We all sat down and enjoyed the snack. I was glad to finally be able to fill my stomach after so long. It's not often that I sit down and eat with others like this.

"By the way Momo. Why do you have your zanpaku-tô with you?"

"Oh this? Well, before I went to buy the snacks I had heard a report of a group of hollows in the area. So I brought it along just in case."

"Were you attacked?"

"No. Apparently a group from Squad 11 was sent in to exterminate them. I was fine. I didn't want the taiyaki to get cold after I bought them, so I came straight here."

"Well then, since you're spending the night why don't you put it over there next to mine?" She pointed to the corner behind the desk where her zanpaku-tô was leaning against the wall.

"Ok." Hinamori walked over and place her zanpaku-tô next to Matsumoto's.

"So Momo, do you know how to take care of a cat?"

"I read a book about it once. First you have to..." While they talked, I went over to were the zanpaku-tô were. Hanging from the hilt of Hinamori's sword were a large pair of decorated bells. I had never seen the bells before. They must've be her zanpaku-tô's true form. _Ring, ring, ring~_

"Nice to see you too," Haineko responded back.

"You can understand her?" I asked.

"Of course. We're both zanpaku-tô after all." I guess this meant that even though I could see them, I still couldn't talk to all zanpaku-tô.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Yeah, she can see us," Haineko answered back. "It's really weird, huh? If only she didn't have such a smart mouth."

"Just cause I can't understand the bells doesn't mean I can't understand you," I snapped.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Right I haven't introduced you. New cat, this is Tobiume."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Soi- I mean, my name's Yuki."

_Ring, ring, ring._

"She said that your name is weird and you smell funny."

"Excuse me?"

_Ringring, ringring, ring!_

"She also said that your fur is a mess and that you're ugly and that I look way prettier than you."

_Ringringringring, ring! _I could tell by the angry ringing that Haineko was not translating properly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hm? Who could that be?" Matsumoto wondered. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood (Oh crap!) Nemu. "Ms. Hinamori, Ms. Matsumoto, the vice-chairman has called for a meeting tonight," she said.

"Nanao?" replied Matsumoto.

"Yes. The meeting will be about the dodgeball game between the male vs. the female soul reapers."

"Oh man, that was tonight?" Matsumoto groaned. "But I invited Momo to have a slumber party with me tonight."

"Really? A slumber party?" piped a high pitched voice. From the side of the door popped Yachiru Kusajishi, the lieutenant of Squad 11 and the chairwoman of the Society of Female Soul Reapers (or the SOFSR for short). She was also one of the last people I wanted to see me as a cat. She hopped up and down excitedly. "Will there be games and snacks?"

"You bet! And there'll be sake as well!"

"Rangiku...," Hinamori sighed.

"So what are you having a slumber party for?" piped the chairwoman.

"We were going to talk about how to take care of Rangiku's new cat," Hinamori replied.

"You have a cat? Where?" The chairwoman looked around the office and spotted me. Uh oh. "Kitty!~" I didn't think I wanted that little girl get a hold of me. I ran away and she chased me around the office. "Yay, tag!"

"So shall I tell the vice-chairwoman that the two of you won't be attending?" Nemu asked.

"No, it's okay. We'll be there," replied Hinamori.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we hold the meeting here tonight?" Matsumoto proposed.

"Yeah!" the chairwoman chimed in. By this time she had caught me a was hugging me to death. It was just as bad as I thought it would be. "Let's all have a slumber party tonight!"

"Do you think Nanao will allow it?" Hinamori asked.

"She'll be fine. We should enjoy ourselves some before the big game," Matsumoto replied. "Besides the chairwoman seems to like the idea."

"Yay!"

"Then I shall invite the other members as well," said Nemu.

"And while you do that, we'll get the snacks and sake," Matsumoto replied.

"No sake!" Hinamori blurted.

"Come on chairwoman!"

"Yay, snacks!" With that, the chairwoman hopped up and ran out the room, followed by Matsumoto and Hinamori, with Nemu being the last to leave the room. However, just before she closed the door she stared at me with her cold and emotionless eyes. Something told me that Kurotsuchi hadn't given up on capturing me.

"So, they're having a slumber party huh?" Haineko said as Nemu closed the door.

"I guess so," I replied.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"No it won't be fun!" Haineko hissed. "While they're all enjoying themselves, you and me will just sit here in the corner!"

"Are slumber parties fun?" I asked.

"Of course they're fun! You get to stay up all night and do all kinds of things, like play games, eat snacks, talk about boys, have pillow fights, and best of all drink lots and lots of sake!" Leave it to Matsumoto's zanpaku-tô to like the same things she does. "Don't tell me that you've never been to a slumber party before?"

"Can't say that I have." I never saw the point in hanging out with other soul reapers all night. I preferred polishing my skills or admiring my kitty collection all night.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"I guess you're right. There's nothing that we can do. Well at least I won't have to worry about being hugged to death by that little girl."

"You really like irritating me don't you?"

"I'm not trying to irritate you. I'm just stating the facts, like how it's true that you really need a bath. You stink!"

"Okay that's it."

"Oh really? And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Just this." I walked over to Haineko's sword form and knocked it over. It hit the floor hard.

"Aaah!," she cried. "What are you doing?"

I walked over to her hilt. "Your hilt looks really nice." I brought out my claws. "Let's see if we can fix that."

"Nooo!" she cried. "Tobiume, help me out!"

_Ring, ring, ring... _I didn't need Haineko to translate to tell me that she couldn't do anything.

Just then, when my claw touched Haineko's hilt, my fur became a fiery red color. Then suddenly there was a flash of light that nearly blinded me. I opened my eyes to find a woman in a pink cat outfit with red hair standing in front of me.

"What just happened?" She looked down and gasped, "I'm in my human form again!"

_Ring, ring..._

I recognized the woman as Haineko's human form. She, along with several other captain class zanpaku-tô, had rebelled against the soul reapers during the whole Muramasa incident. After Muramasa, a zanpaku-tô who could release other zanpaku-tô from their masters, was defeated, the spirit energy keeping the zanpaku-tôs in human form ran out and they reverted to their previous forms. But how did she turn back into a human now?

"This feels great!" she exclaimed. "I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be human." She looked down at me and smiled. Now she had the advantage. Before I could escape her reach, she grabbed my tail and lifted me up off the ground. "Well, well. Not feeling so confident now do we?"

"Let me down!" I hollered.

"Let's see. What can I do to you for almost ruining my beautiful self?"

_Ringringring!_

"Oh yeah," said Haineko. "Almost forgot about you. How about we stop with all the ringing." She grabbed Tobiume's hilt and touched it against my fur. Once again it turned bright red, followed by a flash of light. When the light faded, there stood the human form of Tobiume. She was a petite girl and wore a kimono with two large bells. "Much better."

Just then, Tobiume grabbed me and ripped me from Haineko's grip. "You shouldn't be mean to Yuki. You were the one who started it you big boobed cat!"

"Jealous?" she smirked.

"Of course not!"

"What the hell's going on here?" I hollered.

"I don't know," said Haineko. "But from the looks of it, whenever you touch a zanpaku-tô's hilt, they change into their human forms."

"It certainly seems that way," Tobiume agreed. "But how did you do it Yuki?"

"I don't know," I answered. Actually, I think it had something to do with what happened to me in 12th Company.

"All right! Now I can go out and have some fun instead of sitting in this stuffy room all day!" Haineko said excitedly.

"Wait a just a minute!" ordered Tobiume.

"What?"

"We can't just go out and do whatever we want. We'll cause trouble."

"We will not. We're just going to have some fun."

"We will so! People will know that we're not soul reapers if we go about carelessly."

"So what should we do then Ms Know-It-All?" For some reason I was annoyed that I was being left out of the conversation. I did agree with Tobiume that it wasn't a good idea for them to leave the room though.

"Well they're having a slumber party here, right?"

"Right."

"Well, then we should just wait for them to come back. We'll be able to have a lot of fun with them then."

"But that's sooo boooriiiiinnnggg!"

"Too bad. We can't go out and cause trouble again."

"Why do you always have to be a goody-goody two shoes?"

"I'm not! I just don't want you to do anything stupid!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

This was getting annoying. These two zanpaku-tô were having a cat fight and were completely ignoring me. Enough was enough. "Quiet!" I hollered. Surprisingly, they listened.

"All right fine," sighed Haineko. She went over to a window and stared outside while Tobiume walked over to the bookshelves. A few minutes passed before Haineko spoke and said, "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" we asked.

"You know how we're not the only female zanpaku-tô right?"

"Right," replied Tobiume.

"So, how about we go out and invite the other female zanpaku-tô to the slumber party as well?"

"I don't know..." Tobiume hesitated.

"Come on. You don't think it's fair that we get to be the only ones to finally enjoy something like a slumber party do you?"

"I guess not..."

"I think it's a good idea," I said. "You should be fine as long as you don't let yourselves get caught." My Suzumebachi also happened to be a female zanpaku-tô. Maybe she could help me find a way to turn human again. "

"Ok, I guess...," Tobiume finally agreed.

"All right then!" exclaimed Haineko. "Let's go hunt for some zanpaku-tô!"

"Right!"

o.O.o

A/N: And there you have it! Chap 5 is done. Sorry it took so long. I admit that I actually had trouble thinking of what to write for this one. I'm actually surprised at how it developed. At first it was supposed to be several short stories involving Soi Fon with the other companies. Now it's developed into and actually story. It's funny what the mind can do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and be on the lookout for chapter 6! Tell me what you think!


	6. To Bee a Ninja

**Neko Neko Soi Fon Chan~**

**Chapter 6: To Bee a Ninja**

"Excuse me~ Could one of you guys tell me where Squad 2's barracks are? I'm kinda new."

"Sure. Keep following this road, make a right and you're there."

"Thank you~"

"That woman...!" Tobiume fumed. I felt the same way that she did.

After we all agreed to go invite the other female zanpaku-tô to the female soul society sleep over in Squad 10's captain's office, I convinced Haineko and Tobiume that we should start with my, that is, Soi Fon's zanpaku-tô Suzumebachi. At that moment Haineko perked up as if she had suddenly come up with a great idea. Before either of us had a chance to ask her what it was, she bolted out the door. Tobiume tried to follow her, but came back saying that Haineko was nowhere to be found. She started to worry, but I told her that Haineko should be fine as long as she remembered not to be seen. Still worried, Tobiume and I both left the office toward Squad 2's barracks. I did think it was foolish for Haineko to leave through the door since the idea was not to be seen, but I didn't worry about it much. I was more concerned with getting Suzumebachi's help. How much trouble could that cat get into anyway?

Unfortunately, I found out the answer. Halfway toward Squad 2's barracks we spotted Haineko walking through the streets wearing a soul reaper's shihakushô. Needless to say, Tobiume was very angry and so was I, but what irritated me even more was how she was wearing the shihakushô the same way Matsumoto wore hers: very loose showing lots of cleavage. Other soul reapers, men to be specific, whipped their heads around, their eyes ogling the new soul reaper with the thunder bust as she passed.

Tobiume fumed even more. "What does that stupid cat think she's doing?"

"At least she remembered to go toward Squad 2," I sighed.

"Yeah, but-"

"Try not to worry about it. It seems the phrase "Don't be seen" is something completely unknown to her."

Still angry, we continued to head toward Squad 2's barracks. When we got there, we waited on the roof of the building where my office was so as not to be seen until we heard Haineko's humming from around the corner.

"Ah~ That felt good. It's so nice to take a relaxing stroll," she said.

"I bet it did," I said. I dropped down from the ceiling along with Tobiume.

"Ah!" Haineko gasped.

"What was that all about? Walking through the streets in public like that?" Tobiume asked angrily.

"Oh, you saw that?" Haineko answered.

"Where did you even get that anyway?" Tobiume said pointing toward the shihakushô.

"Oh this? I got it from Rangiku's room. It fits perfectly. I look nice in it but I like my old outfit better. I thought that it'd be nice to walk here instead of creeping around on the rooftops."

"You're not even wearing it the right way! And the point of running around on the rooftops was not to be seen, not to tramp through the Seireitei grabbing every guy's attention!"

"Calm down. You said that it was fine if I didn't get caught. You never said that I couldn't wear a disguise."

"But that's-"

"Upset that you didn't get to wear one too?"

"I am not!" She may have denied it, but Tobiume's face said that she really wanted to wear one.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous that guys all think that I'm cute."

"T-That's ridiculous!"

"It felt so good knowing that guys couldn't keep their eyes off of me."

"The only thing that guys couldn't keep their eyes off of were you're breasts!" I completely agree with that one. "At least cover yourself up!"

"Don't wanna. It's not my fault that I have such a feminine body. I'm not a flat-chested kid like you!"

"Why you...!"

"What was that?"

"Could you two have this argument later!" I shouted to both of them. They both looked at me and then at each other.

"Fine," sighed Haineko. "Let's just get this over with."

"I guess we should," Tobiume agreed.

"Good," I said. I opened the door (which was automatic by the way) and stepped inside my office. As I did I heard Haineko whisper "Flat-chest" to which Tobiume replied "Stupid cat."

My office looked a lot cleaner than it had before. It was very similar to how Captain Hitsugaya's office was, minus the bookshelf, plus a large mirror on the wall. Luckily the smell was gone. Ômaeda was good for some things I guess. Now where was my zanpaku-tô?

"Do all captain's offices look this boring?" Haineko asked as she walked around.

"That certainly looks interesting," said Tobiume.

I looked toward the direction she was facing. I take back my compliment of Ômaeda. He had made a fancy table with a golden diamond encrusted case with inside cushioning for my zanpaku-tô. Sure it looks nice, but the idiot also put a solid gold statue of his face and two golden picture frames with pictures of himself on a stand above it as well.

"Squad 2's lieutenant is certainly...something, isn't he?" said Tobiume. "He even left a note. "Hope this makes you appreciate your dear lieutenant."

"He's certainly ugly is more like it," said Haineko. "What kinda guy carves a statue of himself and leaves it in his captains office anyway? If anything, Soi Fon's gonna kill him for it."

I definitely will. And after I kill him, I'm gonna make him carve a statue of Yoruichi instead. As for the picture frames, I'll just have to replace them with pictures of Yoruichi myself and burn the old ones of him.

"This is Suzumebachi isn't it?" Tobiume asked pointing to my zanpaku-tô. On top the hilt was a small bee curled up into a ball. "Those cushions must be very comfortable for her to be sleeping like that."

"And yet my owner just throws me on the couch," said Haineko. "And when she flops on the couch she knocks me onto that floor. That old hag."

"Weren't you leaning against the wall in Hitsugaya's office?" I asked.

"That's because the kid captain picked me up off the floor and put me there."

"Such a shame isn't it?" Tobiume snickered. "To have a neglectful owner like that who has someone else clean up after her. How sad."

"What was that?" Haineko said angrily. "Don't talk about me like I'm trash!"

"Oh my. I would never imply that you were a useless, disgusting piece of garbage of a zanpaku-tô or that you were a stupid, old, ugly, stuck-up cat who only cared about how she looks. Why would you ever think that?"

"Take that back flat-chest!"

"Is that the only insult you can think of. You really are a stupid cat. I guess that those breasts of yours contain some of your brain as well."

"Shut up! I can so come up with a better insult than "flat-chest"!"

"Really? Then let's hear it."

"Umm...let's see..."

Tobiume sighed. "Such a stupid cat."

"I said take that back you...you...stupid rusty bell!"

"..."

"See? Told you I could come up with a better insult."

"Well that is a new one I guess."

"Exactly!"

She sighed again. "My goodness. I feel really sorry for your owner. I hope she isn't nearly as dim-witted as you are."

Haineko beamed. My guess is that she was waiting for that insult. "You're one to talk. Your owner let herself get tricked by the same guy twice."

"S-shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Stupid cat!"

"Stupid bell!"

_Scratch, scratch_

I slashed the both of them across the face with my claws.

"Gyahh!" they both screamed covering their faces.

I scowled at the two of them. "I've had enough of you're bickering! I don't want to hear another insult out of either of you!"

"Oh yeah? And just what are you gonna do about it-" Haineko tried to say before I slash her again. "Gyahh!"

"And you?" I asked Tobiume.

"I apologize for my inappropriate actions," she answered.

"Yeah, yeah," said Haineko. "Just get on with it. Man I hope this doesn't leave a scar..."

"Good," I said. "Now then..." I touched the hilt of my zanpaku-tô. My fur turned bright red, followed by a flash of light. When the light faded, a sleeping Suzumebachi laid sleeping in her human form on the hilt of the zanpaku-tô.

"Huh...? What's just happened...?" Suzumebachi said groggily.

"Nice to see you again Suzumebachi," greeted Tobiume.

"Yo," said Haineko.

"Tobiume? Haineko? What are you doing here? And who was making that loud racket a minute ago?"

"That was the bickering of these two behind me," I answered.

"A cat?" She said shocked. But after looking at me again she said, "Wait a minute. Are you-"

"Hel-low! What do we have here?" said Haineko.

We turned to see her going through my closet. In her hands she was holding-

"Hey, that's!"

"That's Soi Fon battle uniform," said Suzumebachi.

"How come it doesn't have a back or sleeves?" Tobiume asked.

"It's a special uniform that the leader of the Punishment force wears."

"It's pretty small...," Haineko said examining my uniform. "I know! Tobiume, come here."

"What is it?" Tobiume asked.

"Put this on."

"What?"

"Just put it on!"

"Ok, ok." Confused, Tobiume changed into my uniform. "There!"

"So cute~"

"Huh?"

"You look like a little ninja~"

"I-I do?"

"Take a look." Haineko directed her to the mirror.

Tobiume blushed. "Cool~"

"Right. Here let me do your hair."

"Not bad, Tobiume," said Suzumebachi. "You look much better in that outfit than Soi Fon. She has no sense of style whatsoever." What's wrong with my style?

"There," said Haineko. Now you look like Soi Fon."

"But Haineko. Soi Fon has dark blue hair and it's tied a lot differently. You just tied my hair in a long ponytail."

"Soi Fon's sister then!"

"She only has brothers, all of which are dead by the way," answered Suzumebachi.

"Ok, ok. Then how about Soi Fon's disciple?"

"Sounds good," Suzumebachi agreed.

"Soi Fon's disciple it is! I wonder if she has these in different sizes..."

There's a thought. I wonder what it would be like to train someone in hakuda the way Yoruichi trained me. It would certainly be an interesting way to pass the time I suppose. I don't care who it is, but I'd prefer a female disciple. Of course the only problem is finding someone in the Soul Society with enough discipline to withstand my training. Maybe I should hold tryouts for anyone wanting to train under me. I'm sure that I could beat the discipline into anyone who passes my tests. I wonder if I should ask Yoruichi for some training advice. It would give me a good excuse to see her. Maybe she could train me in training someone! Just me and Yoruichi. That be nice...

"You call that a flash step? Try it again!"

"Yes, Soi Fon Sensei!"

"You shouldn't be so hard on your students Soi Fon."

"Miss Yoruichi!"

"Instead of just telling them to do it, you should have your students learn by example. Now! Give me 1000 flash steps!"

"Yes, Miss Yoruichi!"

"Wow~"

"You see? Observer carefully. Soi Fon is the best Soul Reaper in the Soul Society who can use flash steps."

"Amazing! Soi Fon sensei's truly amazing!"

"Of course. I trained her myself. Good work Soi Fon!"

"Thank you, Miss Yoruichi!"

"Soi Fon!"

"Yoruichi!"

"Soi Fon!"

"Yoruichi!"

"There! How do I look?"

"Not bad."

"Like a ninja right? Nin, nin!"

"You really fill out that outfit don't you?"

"Naturally."

What are those three talking about? I was enjoying my fantasy of training my disciple with Yoruichi!

I looked to see Haineko wearing a larger size of my uniform.

"Maybe this is how Soi Fon wants to look eventually," said Haineko.

"It would explain why she has a larger size uniform," Tobiume agreed.

"Actually, that one belongs to Yoruichi," Suzumebachi explained.

"Yoruichi?"

"The previous captain of Squad 2. You two actually look pretty similar."

"Really?"

"What do you think Yuki?" Tobiume asked.

"S-she looks fine I guess," I said turning away. I'd naturally be furious that she'd even lay a hand on Yoruichi's uniform, but Suzumebachi was right. If you look a certain way, Haineko did look similar to Yoruichi.

"Well then," said Haineko. "With this, we can go out in public without worrying about being seen."

"But isn't this uniform only worn by Soi Fon?" Tobiume asked.

"We'll just say that we're her disciples."

"Will people really believe that?"

"It should be fine," said Suzumebachi. "Soi Fon's not the type to tell people her business. You could even just say that you're members of Squad 2 since it's comprised mostly of men. No one would question that women in the squad wear different clothing."

"Okay then."

"Right! Now, let me see if there's anymore uniforms I can bring- Hm?"

"What is it Haineko?" Tobiume asked.

"I smell something good. It's coming from deeper inside this closet."

Crap! This is bad! She really is a cat! She must be smelling the catnip from my kitty collection. Having her find out about secret is just as bad as having Matsumoto find out. "Wait-" I tried to yell.

"Nya! What have we here? What's a shrine doing deep in the back of her closet?

"A shrine?" Tobiume asked.

"Yeah and- Wow! It's filled with all kinds of cat items!

"Really?"

"Yeah! There's kitty shirts, cat ears, cat tails, catnip, cat posters, cat towels, cat panties, cat keychains, and cute cat dolls."

"Maybe Soi Fon's a cat fanatic?"

"There's also a bunch of pictures of a dark-skinned woman, even ones of her completely naked.

"N-naked?"

"Yo-ru-i-chi. Is this that woman Yoruichi? We really do look alike. There sure are a lot of pictures of her though."

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! She knows! Now she's going to tell everyone my secret! Either that or she's going to blackmail! I'm finished!

"I think she's in love with Yoruichi. There's a bunch of hearts around her pictures and hearts filled with the words "Yoruichi + Soi Fon."

"A forbidden love?"

"I don't know, but wait until everyone hears this!" She came out of my closet. "Here take a lo-"

_Shing_

"Geh!" Right when Haineko came out of the closet, Suzumebachi put her blade against Haineko's throat.

"Shhhhhh...Ninjas must never tell others their secrets," she whispered into Haineko's ear.

"Su-Suzumebachi?" Haineko stammered.

"Now, this will be our little secret. Okay?"

"Of-of course."

_Prick_

Suzumebachi pricked Haineko's neck with her blade. When she did, a butterfly shaped crest appeared on Haineko's neck.

"Okay?"

Haineko panicked. "Y-Yes! Secret? What secret? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Good." As Suzumebachi took her blade away from Haineko's throat the crest disappeared. "What about you?" she asked Tobiume.

"I'm sure that stupid cat was just imagining things," she answered.

Suzumebachi chuckled. I don't know why, but I think she just saved me.

"So! Who should we go invite next," Suzumebachi asked.

"I think that Squad 8's captain has female zanpaku-tô," Tobiume answered.

"R-right!" Haineko agreed, still shaky from her near death experience. "I'm sure that his zanpaku-tô would look great in this outfit."

"I also hear that he has a weakness for young women.

"This should be easy then."

"Shall we go?"

"Of course!"

As Tobiume and Haineko began to leave, I stayed behind with Suzumebachi.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she answered.

"You may not recognize me, but I'm-"

"Soi Fon, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your zanpaku-tô remember? I knew the moment I saw you. What happened to you anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"Suzume! Yuki! Let's go!" Tobiume called.

"What's with the nickname? Is it really that hard to say my name? And I'm guessing you didn't tell them that you're really Soi Fon, did you?"

"For now, they know me by the name Yuki."

"Yuki?"

"Another long story."

"I guess." She started flying toward the door.

"By the way," I said as I followed her. "Why did you help me anyway?"

She chuckled. "It's because you finally got a sense of style."

o.O.o

A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 6! I know this took a long time but I've been busy lately. I also like to alternate between this and my other fanfict. I often wonder if I'm still portraying Soi Fon the proper way. Sometimes she seems like a different person. Ah, well, I'll let you decide. Anyway the group getting bigger and the slumber party is sure to be fun as well. I'm even looking forward to it because even I don't know what's gonna happen. I haven't thought about it yet. For now just keep enjoying the invitation arc. Tell me what you think!


	7. The Hangover

**Neko Neko Soi Fon Chan~**

**Chapter 7: The Hangover**

"Uuuuuugggggghhh..." I moaned. "Ow!"

I felt terrible. My body felt heavy and my head was throbbing painfully. I tried looking around but couldn't see. Everything was all blurry. Where am I? What happened to me?

I tried looking around again. As the throbbing lessened and my vision cleared, I was able to obtain a better grasp of my surroundings. It appeared that I was laying on a patio overlooking a garden. A very _large _garden.

The trees and the grass were both very well kept. A small stone bridge extended over a small river that flowed through the garden. There was also a small lake that contained four large carp that gleamed with brilliant golden scales.

This was a truly beautiful garden, one where I could really feel at peace in. Still, there was something that was bothering me. A garden this beautiful could only belong to someone who was very wealthy. In fact, they'd have to be an extremely noble aristocrat, one that belong to one of the four noble families. I know I'm familiar with such a person, but couldn't remember who because of this awful headache.

"It seems that you have finally awakened," said a deep voice. A very familiar voice. I turned my head only to find myself in the presence of...Byakuya Kuchiki?

Then that means...I'm in the Kuchiki mansion? What the hell am I doing here?

"I've heard," Byakuya began to say, "that cats are quite fond of spending their days sleeping wherever they deem comfortable. I've also heard that cats always land on their feet and that fish is a delicacy to them. But..." He turned toward the small lake, "I find it strange that a cat would dive into any body of water in an attempt to secure its next meal."

_Grrroooooowwwwwllll..._ My stomach again. I think that becoming a cat has given me a larger appetite than usual.

"So I was right," said Byakuya in response to my growling stomach. He then stood up. "Well then. In order to spare my fish the fate of becoming someone's meal, and to avoid giving a cat a burial in my backyard, I'll have someone fetch you something to eat." I watched as he walked away. Then I turned toward his garden.

From what Byakuya said, I was able to figure out a little of what had happened to me. Somehow, I had ended up on the Kuchiki family estate. I then ended up in that small lake, supposedly, according to Byakuya, in an attempt to capture his fish. Discovering that I couldn't swim, (possibly because of this headache) I fell unconscious. Byakuya probably saw this and rescued me from what would have been a watery grave. Judging from the smell of my fur and its glossy appearance, Byakuya must've also had someone give me a bath. I looked up at the sky. It was midday. I was probably out for about an hour or so.

Although I'm grateful to Byakuya for supposedly saving my life, (and giving me a bath) I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to me before I ended up here. Let's see...We had just left my office when...

"Haineko?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you okay? You've had that same irritated look on your face since we left Captain Soi Fon's office."

"I have?"

"Yes, you have. Are you still upset over what Suzumebachi did?"

"Suzume? Oh, I'm not mad about that. It's just that I remembered something that really annoyed me."

"Really? I didn't think that someone as annoying as you could get annoyed by anything?"

"That's because I pay no attention to what a flat-chest says to me."

"Would you stop calling me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"So what was it that you remembered?"

"It was the picture of that woman Yoruichi. Remember that dark-skinned woman who handed us our asses during that whole rebellion we had?"

"Yes."

"Well, I recognized her as the same woman in the picture."

"Oh...That is irritating."

"Yeah, especially since it was your fault we lost in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that your aim was so horrible that I lost count of how many times your attacks missed her."

"Your one to talk! You missed her as much as I did!"

"At least I avoided being caught by her first."

"Probably because she figured you were so stupid that she could trick you into getting caught whenever she felt like it."

"Hey, stop calling me stupid, flat-chest!"

"Stop calling me flat-chest, stupid cat!"

"Flat-chest!"

"Stupid cat!"

"What are those to arguing about now?" I said to Suzumebachi. While Haineko and Tobiume were having another one of their episodes, I was explaining to Suzumebachi about my current situation.

"Who knows? It's probably something petty and stupid again," said Suzumebachi. "So you all decided to invite the other female zanpaku-tô?"

"I figured that we'd have to invite you at some point. And since you're my zanpaku-tô, I figured that you'd be able to help me," I continued explaining.

"I don't know. I think you look way better as a cat."

"Please don't joke with me. I've had a really long morning."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So why are you still hanging with these two since I'm here?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that Squad 12 might still be hunting for me."

"Since when are you afraid of Squad 12?"

"It's not that I'm afraid, but I still have little experience at being a cat."

"So you decided that it's safer to be in a group."

"It's a pretty basic strategy."

"I guess."

"Besides, would you rather those two roam free without someone to keep an eye on them?" We both looked at the two women who were squabbling fiercely in front of us,

"Good point."

After a few more minutes, we arrived a Squad 8's barracks. We stopped on top of a nearby building.

"So," said Suzume staring at Haineko and Tobiume, "which one of you will go in first?" Since it was common knowledge that Captain Shunsui Kyôraku was a womanizing drunk, and since it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in a cat or a small, fairy-like little girl, the only ones left would be the two pretend members of Squad 2.

"Well then, best of luck Haineko," said Tobiume.

"Hey, hey, hey," Haineko protested. "Why do I have to be the one to go in?"

"Isn't it obvious," said Tobiume. "I'm sure that Captain Kyôraku would be more interested with a well endowed woman like yourself instead of a little flat-chested girl like me." Suzume and I both nodded in agreement.

"So now you're proud to be a flat-chest?" said Haineko.

"It's not that I'm proud. I just think you're better suited for the job is all."

"Well actually," Suzume interrupted, "I think that he's to old to really care about that. As long as they're not a little kid, he'll probably go for just about any girl."

"Well, once again this is a job only you can do Haineko," said Tobiume.

"Nice try flat-chest," said Haineko. "But you're not that young. We're both going."

"I agree," said Suzume. "After all, two heads are better than one."

"But-" Tobiume tried to protest.

"No buts," snapped Haineko. "Now let's go."

"Aren't you three forgetting something?" I said to them as they were about to fly off.

"What?" asked the three in unison.

"Captain Kyôraku may be find with it, but if Lieutenant Ise finds you, she'll kill all of you, the captain included." I could see the gloom on their faces as they let what I said sink in. I sighed. "You three need to use your heads. Instead of using the frontal approach, try acting like the Squad 2 members that you're pretending to be and sneak in through his window."

"Oh! That's a good idea," Haineko agreed.

"I can't believe that I'm being treated the same way as this stupid cat," Tobiume sulked.

"Darn," said Suzumebachi. "My idea sounded so fun though." At least I knew that she was just messing around. As my zanpaku-tô, I expected her to be able to think on her feet the same way that I do.

Putting my stealth idea into action, we found the window that belonged to the captain's office. Haineko and Tobiume poked their heads through the window and looked around. "All clear," they said together (Really, they'd both make horrible members of Squad 2). We hoped in through the window and started looking around.

Captain Kyôraku's office was similar to both my own and Squad 10's office. I honestly think that almost all the captains have the same office except for Squad 1 and 12. I'd be more compelled to decorate my office, but I hardly spend any time there myself, and that golden bust that my idiot lieutenant put in there killed the rest of my motivation.

"There it is!" said Suzume pointing in the direction of the sofas. Kyôraku's zanpaku-tô was on the table in between the two sofas. I could see it's true form on top of the hilt: a pair of cherry blossoms in bloom.

Tobiume praised her. "Good work Suzume. Haineko, what are you still looking for?"

"I'm looking for where he keeps his sake," she answered.

Tobiume sighed. "You're just like your owner."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I walked over to the table. As I got closer I suddenly stopped. The smell alcohol filled the air and I could hear someone's breathing nearby. I turned my head to see a straw hat on the sofa arm. Captain Kyôraku was sleeping right there on the couch!

"What's wrong Yuki?" Tobiume asked as she walked toward the couch. It didn't take her long to notice the captain taking a nap on the couch. She gasped and clasped her hand around her mouth.

"What is it?" said Haineko loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" We shushed pointing toward the sofa.

"Mmmnn," Kyôraku groaned.

Haineko looked and saw what we were pointing at.

"Oh," she whispered. "Let's take Katen Kyôkotsu and get out of here."

"We can't do that," Tobiume protested.

"We're just going to take them outside of his window. Then Yuki can do her thing."

"Okay," Tobiume agreed. She grabbed Kyôraku's zanpaku-tô. Just as she did, Kyôraku started talking in his sleep.

"You don't have to be shy Nanao. I'd gladly let you come drinking with me. And maybe after that we can have some fun."

We each had a look of disgust on our faces before we retreated outside. I placed my paw on the hilt, watched as my fur changed color into a fiery red, and closed my eyes as a bright light enveloped us. When the light faded, I opened my eyes. In front of us appeared two young women.

One was dress in a large black robe that was lined with red on the edges. She wore an eyepatch over her right eye. Her hair was a violet color and had two jerrycurls, one on each side of her face. On her head was a large skull hairpiece. She somehow gave off the aura of a feudal princess.

The other woman had on a similar outfit. She wore a gee with the same colors as the other's robe. Her hair was violet as well. Her bangs covered her left eyes and a mask covered the lower half of her face. She also wore a smaller skull hairpiece. If the other woman was a princess, then she was her ninja bodyguard.

"Hmm?" said the princess. "Well well. This is certainly a surprise."

"It's nice to see you again, Katen Kyôkotsu," Tobiume greeted.

"Yo!" said Haineko.

"Still wearing matching outfits I see," Suzume noted.

"I see that you three haven't changed as well," said the princess. "Although I have to admit that I never thought that we'd be able to talk like this again."

"Actually, I don't remember us talking at all," said Suzume.

"That's true. Especially for this one," she said turning toward the ninja. I also noticed that the ninja hadn't said a word, nor did she seem to have any intention to do so. "So. For what reason have the three of you called us for?"

"The four of us actually," said Tobiume. She directed their attention toward me. "This is Yuki. She was the one who allowed the two of you to take on human form again."

"Oh? This little cat?"

"She may be little," said Haineko, "but she has a really big attitude problem."

_Scratch!_ I slashed Haineko across the face with my claws. "Gyahhhh!" she screamed. Tobiume and Suzume both shushed her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she glared at me.

The princess chuckled. "Well I can see who the leader of this bunch is," she said. She looked down toward me. "So. Yuki was it?"

"Speaking of which," Suzume cut in. "There's been something that I've been meaning to ask."

"Really? And that would be?" said the princess.

"Are both of your names Katen Kyôkotsu or do you each have a separate name?"

"Fair enough," answered the princess. "Most people _would_ be confused by this. Both she and myself are named Katen Kyôkotsu. We do have separate names however. You can call me Tachi. As for this one, you can call her Wakizaki."

"That certainly makes things easier," said Tobiume.

"It's definitely easier than saying "Katen Kyôkotsu" or "Suzumebachi" all the time," Haineko agreed.

"What's wrong with my name?" Suzume asked irritably.

"It doesn't roll off the tongue that easily," Haineko answered.

"She does have a point for once," said Tobiume.

"Oh," said Suzume. That was a surprise. I thought for sure that another argument was going to occur for no reason again.

"Now that that question is answered," said Tachi, "you still haven't answered mine."

"Sorry about that," Tobiume apologized. "The reason we called the two of you was to invite you to a slumber party that the Society of Female Soul Reapers were having tonight. We're going around inviting all the other female zanpaku-tô as well."

"Interesting," said Tachi. "I guess we could come. This one loves to play games."

"That's great," said Tobiume happily.

"I have only one question. Will there be any drink?" Tachi asked. "If you know what I mean."

"Knowing my owner, there probably will be," Haineko answered. "But I thought that it'd be fun to bring some sake from your owners stock as well."

"Well, there's no way that I could refuse a request from a group of beauties such as yourselves," said a man's voice. Everyone froze. "But first, how would you young ladies like to join me for a drink?" We all turned toward the window. Leaning on the windowsill was a smiling Captain Kyôraku.

"Oh, Shunsui," said Tachi. "You're finally awake?"

"Of course," he answered. "I couldn't possibly stay asleep with the aroma of women's perfume in the air."

"Still as perverted as ever," Tachi sighed. She turned to us. "Well then, would you like to join us for a drink?" Since our stealth operation had obviously failed, we had no choice but to accept.

As we entered Kyôraku's office again, Suzumebachi whispered in my ear. "Did you know that he was there?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered. "Why do you think I didn't say anything?" It's true. Being a cat, my senses are enhanced about three-fold. And with my assassination skills, noticing Kyôraku was easy. (Besides, he reeks of alcohol, so I knew it was him right away.) I think Wakizaki knew as well. She was staring at the window the whole time. She'd make a better Squad 2 member than the two I was with.

"How long was he there?" Suzume asked.

"A little after the light faded."

"So the whole time huh?"

"Pretty much."

We all sat on the sofas as Captain Kyôraku and Tachi fetched the sake. He handed Tachi some cups, which she handed to Wakizaki, who passed one out to each of us (except for me of course). After finding several large bottles of sake, he placed then on the table and sat down.

"So," Kyôraku began. "You ladies are all zanpaku-tô?"

"Yes!" said Tobiume quickly. She was shaking nervously and seemed really scared for some reason.

"Now, now," he said, "there's no need to be nervous. I'm not angry and I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

"I highly doubt that," said Tachi.

"Agreed," said Haineko.

"Pervert," said Suzume.

"Nya," I agreed. Wakizaki nodded her head in agreement as well. Tobiume seemed to become more nervous.

"Hey, that's a little harsh don't you think?" said Kyôraku. "There's no way that I'd ever do something unthinkable to a woman."

"I wonder sometimes," said Tachi.

"Anyway, so you're having a slumber party? What's the occasion?" he said quickly changing the subject. He took a sip from his cup.

Seeing as Tobiume was too shaken to speak, Haineko explained instead. "It was supposed to be a strategy meeting for the upcoming dodgeball tournament. It just shifted to a slumber party because my owner was having Lieutenant Hinamori spend the night at Squad 10's barracks to help take care of her new cat, who is sitting right next to me." She turned Kyôraku's attention toward me while taking a sip of her cup.

"I see," he said. "Is Captain Hitsugaya okay with it?"

"He's off training again and won't be back for a while."

"Well then I'd be glad to give you as much sake as you'd like for your little get-together."

"T-t-thank you very much!" said Tobiume nervously.

"You really need to calm down, Tobiume," said Suzume.

"Yeah," Haineko agreed. "It's getting hard to watch. Here." She handed Tobiume a cup of sake. "Have some." Unable to refuse, Tobiume took a sip from the cup. It seemed to calm her down. Her shaking seemed to stop and she seemed less nervous. "There. Feel better?"

"I guess sake is the best way to drown your troubles," said Suzume taking a sip from her cup.

"Speaking of which," said Kyôraku turning toward Suzumebachi. "Aren't you Captain Soi Fon's zanpaku-tô?"

"She left me in her office while she went out to train," Suzume answered.

"That's unexpected. I thought she'd never go anywhere without her zanpaku-tô."

"She's perfecting a technique that doesn't involve the use of a zanpaku-tô."

"I see. Will she be attending the slumber party?"

"I doubt it. She tends to lose track of time when she trains." I was really glad at the moment that we had went to find Suzumebachi first. It's good to have an ally who can think on their feet.

"That's too bad then," said Kyôraku.

"Not really. Even though she's a member of the Society of Female Soul Reapers, she's still mostly antisocial and is too stuck-up to admit it." Then again, it's not good to have an ally who badmouths you while you're within earshot.

"Speaking of which," said Haineko. "Does Soi Fon even drink?"

"She doesn't. She says that alcohol dulls the mind and slows the body. She also thinks that anyone who drinks to forget about their problems are weaklings who need to toughen up. She has no opinion on those who drink for fun, though. She just calls them alcoholics." I can't be mad at her for saying that because it's all true.

"Sounds like someone who can't hold their liquor," said Haineko.

"I can't really say," said Suzume. "After all, I'm drinking and I feel fine. She still might not be able to because I'm basically her alter ego."

"Maybe she's just too scared to drink because she thinks that she'll act like a idiot," said Haineko laughing. _Scratch!_ I slashed her face again. "Gyahhh!" she cried in pain. There's no way that I'll stand for anyone that accuses me of being scared of anything or calls me an idiot.

"The cat certainly doesn't like you badmouthing Soi Fon," said Kyôraku.

"Seems that way," said Tachi.

I hopped on the table to give myself some distance from the writhing Haineko. As I did, a small saucer was placed in front of me. Curious, I looked up to see who it was that set the saucer down. Staring at me was Wakizaki, who proceeded in filling the saucer with sake. When the saucer was filled, she put the bottle down and stared at me. She seemed to be gesturing me so drink.

"Oh boy," Tachi sighed. "There she goes again."

"Does she really expect Yuki to drink that?" asked Tobiume, who had calmed down a great deal at this point.

"Well, she is like a little kid. She likes to toy around with things until they break. It's innocent, but cruel at the same time."

"Now, now," said Kyôraku. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Even though they said that, I wasn't so sure. Wakizaki's stare seemed to go right through me. Also, the timing was too perfect. Why would she give me some sake right after I slashed Haineko for insulting me about being scared to drink (which I wasn't mind you)? She couldn't possibly suspect who I was, could she?

"You're right," said Suzumebachi. She floated on the edge of the saucer so that it seemed like she was sitting on it. "There's no way she'll drink this. She's wary of the smell. It's almost like she's too **scared** to drink it."

Of course I knew that Suzumebachi was baiting me to drink the sake, but I didn't care. Like I said, I won't stand for anyone who calls me a coward in any way. I went up to the saucer and took a couple of sips. It tasted bad, but was somewhat sweet (probably sweet sake). Overall, it wasn't bad. I took some more sips. Suddenly, it started to taste really good. I took even more sips. It really started tasting really good! I continue to take more and more sips. More and more and more and more...

And that's all I remember. Somewhere along the line I must've blanked out. No doubt I started acting like a weird drunken cat. I don't think I even want to know what I did after that. And I guess that answers how I ended up on the Kuchiki estate.

As I was lost in thought, I heard footsteps approaching. I turned to see Byakuya walking toward me followed by an old man(a servant I guess) who was holding a tray.

"You're very intelligent," said Byakuya who seemed somewhat impressed. "I thought it very likely that you'd possibly wander off somewhere. But, I suppose that food is a universal language." The old man set down the tray. It was a small pile of cooked fish. The smell was irresistible. I starting digging in almost immediately.

"Now then," said Byakuya. "I have an appointment with my lieutenant. You're free to do as you wish when you're finished." He started walking away. I finished my fish quickly and ran after Byakuya. He noticed immediately that I was following him.

"You wish to follow me then?" he asked.

"Nya," I answered.

He closed his eyes and turned around. "Very well then," he said. He continued walking.

If memory serves, Squad 6's lieutenant, Renji Abarai, also has a female zanpaku-tô. If so, then there's a good chance that I'll meet with the others if I find it. Until then, I guess I'll stick with Byakuya Kuchiki then. I just hope that those three don't get themselves into trouble.

o.O.o

A/N: Finally! I thought I'd never get this out. Chapter 7 at last. Sorry that I've been a little slow with this. Who am I kidding, it's been a month. I was actually really busy lately with school ending and everything. I'll also admit that I kinda had writers block and a lack of motivation. In fact, I don't even know how I'm supposed to continue this with the next chapter. If you're not careful, you could confuse everyone and ruin the whole thing. Just know that it should be coming soon (I hope). I the meantime, a dramatic monologue.

"What could've happened to Soi Fon? What happened to the others? Why can't I answer any of these questions since I wrote the damn thing?"

While you're wondering this, tell me what you think!

P.S. I'd like to point out something about Soi Fon sucking on Rangiku's breast a couple of chaps ago. One, it was a joke, please don't take it seriously. And two, in an attempt to correct that joke, I noticed that I never said that any milk came out of her breast. My explanation: Soi Fon was somewhat delirious. Case closed.


	8. Attack of the Clones

**Neko Neko Soi Fon Chan~**

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Clones**

How did it come to this? Who knew that having a drink with a perverted old man could cause so much mayhem? Now the entire Eighth company was in chaos, their barracks nearly destroyed, and our little group has split up. As bad as things are right now, it couldn't possibly get any worse than this, not after what just happened. If I had known that any of this would happen, I would've never teased my owner into drinking that saké.

"Where are you Soi Fon?"

It all started with our arrival at the Eighth company barracks. Our goal was to invite Captain Kyoraku's zanpaku-tō, Katen Kyōkotsu, to the Society of Female Soul Reaper's slumber party being held tonight in Tenth company. Our plan succeeded, however, we were caught red-handed by Captain Kyoraku himself. With him being the womanizing pervert that he is, he offered to give us saké for the slumber party in exchange for having a drink with him. We agreed and enjoyed (or at least some of us did) the little drinking party. That was when Wakizaki (the ninja looking one) offered Soi Fon, who was currently stuck as a cat and going by the name of Yuki, some saké which she had poured into a small saucer. Knowing her dislike of alcohol, I decided to tease Soi Fon into drinking it. To my surprise, she actually did. That was when...

"Nyaaa~" Soi Fon purred. She had a really goofy look on her face, the same look that most people have when they're drunk.

"Well now. Looks like the cat is enjoying herself," Kyoraku joked.

"Ha!" said Haineko. "Look at her. Just a couple of sips and the cat is already acting like an idio-" _Scratch!_ "Gyahhh!" she cried clutching her face.

"Ha ha! That's what you get you stupid cat!" said Tobiume, who was a little drunk at this point.

"Why you little-"

"Nya!" Soi Fon meowed. _Rip!__Rip!_Soi Fon tore apart the tops of both Haineko and Tobiume's shuhakushōs that they had borrowed from her office.

"Wha-!" said Haineko.

"Oh..." said Tobiume.

"Eh?" I said.

"Oh ho ho ho~!" Kyoraku laughed, a little too excited. Pervert.

"You stupid cat!" Haineko yelled. "Look what you did to my- what's up with you?" She was looking at Tobiume, who was eyeing Haineko's breasts while feeling her own chest.

"These breasts..." she said.

"Huh?" said Haineko. Suddenly, Tobiume grabbed Haineko's boobs with her hands. "Ahn!" Haineko moaned.

"It's not fair! How can these be so huge?" Tobiume raved. "What does one have to eat to grow one's boobs to this size?"

"Wait...stop...your grabbing them too hard..." Haineko moaned.

"Nya!" Soi Fon pounced on top of Haineko, causing her to fall back on the sofa.

"Wha?" Haineko said surprised. Soi Fon then began licking Haineko's boob. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Stop, ha ha, that tickles!"

"That's it Yuki! Attack! Attack the big boobs!" Tobiume cheered leaning on top of Haineko and groping her other boob.

"Ahn ha-ha-wait-ha! S-stop!" Haineko sputtered, caught in a fit of laughter and moans.

"Now this is a party!" Kyōraku cheered.

"No, it's a big mess," I said.

Tachi sighed. "You can be so cruel sometimes," she said to Wakizaki. Wakizaki just stared at the threesome, showing no kind of emotion behind her mask.

"Nya~" Soi Fon purred. But something was different about her. Instead of the usual dark, indigo-blue color that it normally was, Soi Fon's fur was now a bright shade of pink.

"That's something you don't see everyday," said Kyōraku, who had noticed the change. "I didn't know that cats could change the color of their fur."

"This cat is a little special," I said.

"Special how exactly?" Tachi asked.

'Well-" I began.

"Nyaaaa~" *_Hiccup*_

_POOF!_

"Wah!" cried Haineko as a cloud of pink smoke exploded from Soi Fon. Tachi coverd her face with her sleeve to avoid breathing in the smoke while Wakizaki just stared, not affected by the smoke whatsoever. As the smoke cleared I was looked down to see where Soi Fon had been only to find...another Soi Fon?

"Oh look," said Tobiume. "There are two Yukis now. Here Yuki~"

"Wha?" said Haineko surprised. "Why are there two cats on top of me nowho-ho-hah-hah!" Soi Fon (and the other Soi Fon) had just started licking Haineko's boobs, causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"That's it other Yuki!" Tobiume cheered. "Attack! Attack the big boobs!"

"Stop-ha-ha! That tickles-ah-hah-hah!"

"Well," said Kyōraku. "This is interesting. Didn't know that your cat could perform magic tricks. Or is this some ninjutu? Either way, it's still a party!"

"Pervert," both Tachi and I said.

"Come on, lighten up."

"Anyway," said Tachi. "Ignoring my pervert of a master, is this what you meant by special?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. All I knew about Soi Fon as a cat was that she was able to transform zanpaku-tō into their human forms like Masamune did (without us going crazy of course). I was surprised to see her fur change color when she did so the Katen Kyôkotsu. This was the second time I've seen her fur change color and it was a different color this time.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I pet the little kitty," Kyōraku asked me.

I shrugged. "It's not up to me. Ask Yuki."

"Alright then. Here Yuki-chan," Kyōraku said. He made a sucking noise with his teeth to try to get her attention.

"Nyaaa~" one of the Soi Fon's purred. She hopped onto the table and made a leap toward Kyōraku.

"There's a good kitt-"

_BOOM!_

The Soi Fon exploded as soon as she landed on Kyōraku's lap.

"Eh?" I said.

"Oh my," said Tachi.

"Wha?" said Haineko, who had been released by the tickle attack.

"Why did Kiki go boom?" Tobiume asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yuki number 2, Kiki," she answered.

"Why did you rename her?" Haineko answered.

"I thought that calling both of them Yuki would be too confusing, so I named one of them Kiki."

"But how can you tell which is which?"

"Well," Tobiume said while trying to come up with an answer.

"Shunsui, are you okay?" Tachi asked. As the smoke cleared, we all saw the damage. The small explosion had blown off the left side of the couch and had left Kyōraku on the ground. "Shunsui?"

"Whew," Kyōraku said, his hat covering his face. "A simple "no" would've been fine."

"Nyaaa~"

I turned to see Soi Fon (the one that hadn't exploded) drinking some more of the sake that had been placed in her saucer. At that moment it hit me. If Soi Fon was like this only a little drunk, what would happen if...Uh oh.

"Nyaaaa~" *_Hiccup_*

_POOF!_ Another pink explosion, this one covering the entire room. We all started coughing in the pink smoke. As the cloud started to disappear, I could hear the purring of what sounded like a lot of cats. Sure enough, as the smoke vanished I looked around the room to see it covered in pink.

"Oh no," I said.

"What? Huh?" said Haineko looking everywhere confused.

"Oh, look at all the Yukis" said Tobiume. "Let's see. You can be the new Kiki, you can be Lili, you're Mimi, you're Tiki, and you're Wiwi, and-"

"Don't name them!" both Haineko and I shouted.

"This could pose a problem," said Tachi.

"You figured it out as well?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "For whatever reason, these clones of Yuki seem to explode upon contact with another person and the explosions seem to be quite destructive. If so, then if all these cats get loose-"

The door opened. "Captain, is there something wrong?" said a (nameless) soul reaper of Eighth company. "I heard an loud noise and-"

"Nyaaa~"

"Wah!" cried the soul reaper. One of the cats leaped toward him, causing a pink explosion in the doorway. As the smoke cleared the army of Soi Fons ran out of the room. As they did, we could hear the cries of several soul reapers and the sounds of several explosions.

"Too late," said Tachi.

"Aw, the Yukis all left," Tobiume sighed.

"Geez," I said. "Why is she always such a pain."

"You sound like you know Yuki very well," said Tachi.

"Sorta," I said. "Look, we have to go find Yuki and-"

"Say no more," said Tachi. "I understand. I'll be at Tenth Company tonight with the saké." She turned toward Wakizaki. "Would you help them out please?" Wakizaki nodded her head and stood up.

"Alright then," I said. "Haineko, grab Tobiume and let's go."

"Ok," she agreed. "Hey flat chest! Get off of me!"

After Haineko got Tobiume on her feet, we all ran after the army of Soi Fons.

"Is it really alright for us to be running around in the open like this?" Haineko asked.

"I think everyone will be more occupied with the exploding cats running around."

"Good point. So what's the plan?"

"We find the real Yuki."

"But how? There's like a bunch of drunk pink cats that look like her everywhere."

"Well we know that all of the clones explode and that the real one doesn't right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So all we have to do is make them all explode until we find the real one."

"Eh?"

And so we spent the next hour searching for the real Soi Fon among the army of exploding pink cats. Lucky for us, the Eighth company soul reapers helped us out with our search (and by that I mean that they caused a good portion of the Soi Fons to explode). Luckily there were no casualties, but the Eighth company barracks were almost completely destroyed by all the explosions.

But even so, we still couldn't find the real Soi Fon. There were reports of some of the cats escaping the barracks into the rest of the Seireitei. We figured that the real Soi Fon must've been one of them. So in order to find the real one, we split up into three groups to search for her. I was one group, Wakizaki was another, and because she was a little hungover, both Haineko and Tobiume formed the last group. Because we had no way of contacting each other, we all agreed to meet at Tenth company tonight. Hopefully one of us will have found Soi Fon by then.

Still, trying to find a single cat in a huge place such as the soul society is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I just hope that nothing bad happened to Soi Fon.

Really. Why is my owner such a pain?

o.O.o

A/N: Wow. It feels like forever since I last wrote a fanfic. I've been really busy drawing on Deviantart that I haven't had time to write anything. That and the fact that I suffered from a little writer's block about how to go about this and the next chapter. Now that I've more or less figured it out, hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter with ease. Anyway, so now you know the blank part of what happened to Soi Fon. Now let's see how she spends her time with Byakuya. Hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think of it!


End file.
